Satisfaction
by ghaddict
Summary: Sexual escapades of Nikodine......
1. Beginnings

The strap of her dress camisole fell down to expose her bare shoulder

The strap of her dress camisole fell down to expose her bare shoulder. Nikolas ran his tongue across her neck and exposed skin. He skillfully pushed down Nadine's top to expose her ample breasts. After soaking in the beauty of her supple breasts, he began flicking his tongue on one of her nipples, gently biting and sucking.

Nadine's body was excruciating. She felt the moistness between her legs as Nikolas ravished her breasts. Just as she thought she could not take any more, she felt Nikolas reach up the hemline of her dress.

He could feel the heat from between her legs and knew that she wanted him just as much as he desired her; Nikolas raised the skirt up to reveal white satin panties that were stained with her womanhood. He slowly guided the silk from Nadine's legs to reveal a blonde tuft matching her hair, scintillated by the fact that she was a natural blond.

Nikolas reached to fondle both of Nadine's breasts as he kissed her thighs until he found his way to her core. Nadine began moaning loudly as Nikolas tongue enveloped her. She could not imagine anything more heavenly than Nikolas' gratification of her body.

He was enthralled by her taste. He could not get enough as his tongue darted from her swollen clitoris to her wetness. Her moistness added to the growing erection between his own legs. Nadine reached to grab at his pants, quickly undoing his button and zipper.

The movements of Nikolas' tongue intensified, taking Nadine over the top as she screamed his name. She quickly forced Nikolas onto his back as she hastily pulled his pants down gesturing with her eyes that it was his turn.

Nadine gently but quickly removed the Prince's pants and underwear. With a sultry smile, she planted her mouth on his erection. Despite his arousal, Nikolas attempted to refuse Nadine's gesture. Surely a prince was more refined than allowing a woman to pleasure him in such a lewd manner. Nikolas quickly relented to allow this incredible woman to pleasure him.

Nikolas refused to allow himself to fully submit. Prior to reaching the height of arousal, he decided to take control. Nikolas forcefully rolled Nadine under his body. He began kissing her ears, neck, breasts, stomach, before returning to her mouth. He sought out her tongue with a longing desire.

She could not take this any more. As Nikolas continues to invade her mouth with his tongue, she guided his fully erect penis to her dripping vagina. As Nikolas tired to ask permission one last time, she quickly thrust her hips into his.

The movement of two bodies as one was incredibly soulful. They moaned in unison. Nikolas wondered why in the hell it took so long for them to make love. Nadine could not believe that her dream had become reality. The heightened arousal between the two lovers was so intense that they did not want the moment to cease. However, in perfect unison, the two lovers climaxed together.

"I want more." Nikolas breathed into the ear of his sensual, blonde lover.


	2. Champagne and Lace

An intense fall storm was drenching the harbor city of Port Charles, New York. Despite the thunder, lightning and pouring rain, Nikolas Cassadine was determined to surprise his friend and lover, Nadine Crowell by taking her to see his new investment. Nadine sat in the back of the limo with Nikolas wondering why they were pulling up to the Metrocourt Hotel.

"Nikolas, I'm not really dressed for dinner." Nadine remarked questioningly, looking down at her blue jeans.

"We're not here for dinner, Nadine." He replied mysteriously. "Have you ever looked across the harbor front the front terrace at Wyndemere?"

"Yes, it's an amazing view."

"Have you ever noticed the hotel lit up at night?" Nikolas inquired.

"Sure…" Nadine replied in a questioning tone.

"You really struck a cord with me when you implied that I did not work. So, I bought into the hotel."

"Is that why Carly's been hanging around you so much?" Nadine asked.

"Yes. I told you, there was nothing more than business between Carly and I."

Nadine continued, "You're investing in the hotel just because I told you that it would be nice to see you actually work?"

"Partly, but I do love the view of the Metrocourt from Spoon Island. However, what's even more spectacular is the sight of Wyndemere from the hotel's penthouse floor. I thought we could grab a bottle of champagne and admire the view together. I would wager that this storm will add to the beauty."

Nikolas and Nadine ran into the hotel and made their way to the elevators. They began to ascend the various stories. Stopping to drop a couple off on the third floor and then a lone business man on the sixth floor, they were alone as they continued the journey;

Suddenly, the loud sound of a particularly close bolt of lightning halted the elevator's movement. After a split second of darkness, emergency lights dimly lit the elevator. Nikolas was able to use the emergency phone to call the security office and was told that maintenance would repair the elevator as soon as possible, but that it may take a longer period of time than they hoped.

"So, what are we going to do now, Cassadine?"

"Well, since we are in here all alone, with nothing to do, perhaps we should open this bottle?"

Before Nadine could respond, Nikolas skillfully maneuvered the cork from the champagne bottle, resulting in a large pop. He filled the two goblets that they brought with champagne. The couple sat down, quickly drinking two glassfuls each. The speed at which they consumed the beverage left Nadine's head feeling light. She decided to stand up to try to gain some composure.

Nikolas followed suit. However, his urge to stand up was not brought on by light-headedness. Nikolas suddenly pressed Nadine's back against the elevator wall and forcefully kissed her mouth. As Nadine began to resist, Nikolas began unbuttoning her cotton blouse. Nadine relented once Nikolas' fingers gently rubbed across her breasts.

After he finished unbuttoning the garment, he quickly disposed of it. His penis stiffened at the sight of Nadine's breasts imprisoned by a lacy black bra. Never seeing it before he thought it must me new and wondered if her panties were just as sexy. At the thought, he hastily made way for her jeans and found what he desired. Her ensemble did in fact match and he happily noticed that her curvy hips were exposed. Nikolas reflected that he had never seen her in such revealing clothes.

He suggestively whispered into her ear, "So, were you expecting something from me tonight, or did you wear these for someone else?"

"Oh, you know I have to keep up appearances for all those men that come knocking at my door." Nadine mused.

"I would have to kill anyone that tried to touch you." Nikolas replied with more seriousness in his voice than Nadine expected.

"You know you are the only man that will ever see me in these."

At that, Nadine began unbuttoning his shirt to reveal Nikolas well framed upper body. She began kissing his neck and shoulders, making her way to his muscular arms that were adorned by his tattoos. As she continued to trail kisses across his chest, Nadine made quick work of Nikolas' belt. She could feel his erection through his pants. Nikolas finished removing his clothing, and then once again pressed Nadine against the elevator. He slowly removed her panties, but decided to leave the bra in its place. He absolutely loved looking at the lace that fit her breasts perfectly.

Nikolas hastily lifted Nadine up to the rest her hips on the elevator railing. The height perfectly aligned her body to his. Nikolas thrust his fully erect penis into Nadine's wet vagina. She let out a loud scream as he rhythmically moved in and out of her. His movements deepened and quickened as Nikolas felt his body edging toward climax. Nadine, fully aroused, felt her own body on the urge of fulfillment. As with all their interludes the two lovers came in unison.

As soon as they dressed and regained composure, the elevator began to move. Nikolas, amused by their perfect timing said, "Well, that was more fun than your barrel of monkeys, but wait until you see what I have in store for you upstairs."


End file.
